It's A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood A Gokudera Hayato Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request GokuderaxOC. "He may be temperamental, and not know how to control his emotions. He may be extremely territorial, and blow me off for his precious tenth. But he was mine now, and that's all that mattered."


I didn't know why, but I was in such a great mood today. It must have been the weather or something, but I had been practically buzzing. It was one of those days that you didn't want to do anything because it would just ruin the calm atmosphere. The birds were chirping, the butterflies were fluttering, the children were laughing, and where was I? What was I doing on this wondrous day?

I was sitting in a boring classroom, at the boring Namimori Middle School.

Plus, it was Friday and what teenager wants to sit in school while there are things to do outside? Glancing out the window I let my thoughts wonder to a place where I knew would be so much better than here. It wasn't like I was missing anything; my step-father taught this class so I could always catch up later.

"Aisling!" A ruler was slammed on my desk, breaking me out of the trance I had been in. I looked up into the slightly unhappy eyes of my step-dad, Jean. "Pay attention, exams are next week."

And there went my wonderful mood. The teacher walked back up to the front of the room and started once again going over math equations. I slammed my head against the desk and practically cried. I had forgotten all about those stupid exams, and I definitely needed to study. Desperately. But would I? Probably not, no.

It was times like these that I really did wish that I at least had _one_ friend in my class. But no, most of them were in I-A. And here I was all alone, stuck with no one but myself to keep me company. How boring.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew a large gust of air out onto my brown bangs making them fly up and settle in front of my eyes. I brushed them aside and looked down to my notes, or lack thereof, to make it look like I was really paying attention.

After what felt like an eternity, the last bell rang. I bounded up out of my seat, knocking over a few unfortunate students in the process, and skipped out the door.

Finally, school was over and I was free. I didn't understand why we had to go to school on Fridays anyway; it's not like anyone paid attention. I had big plans this weekend, and I needed everything to go perfectly. I just needed to get home faster than normal so I could get ready.

Closing my locker, I noticed Tsuna down the hall standing with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They made a weird group from a passerby's standpoint. The straight edge star athlete, the hot bad boy, and then there was No Good Tsuna. Possibly the clumsiest boy in the school, and not only that but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if you catch my drift. Oddly, they all seemed to compliment each other's personality's quite well.

"Hello, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi." I greeted as I was walking by.

"Hi, Aisling." Yamamoto greeted back, while Tsuna gave a small wave, and Gokudera looked away and grunted. Even though he acted so standoffish, everyone knew that I was the only person that actually could get on his good side. Well besides his precious Tenth.

Yes, I was very much aware of the whole Mafia business, though I myself am not part of it officially.

"I'm so glad that it's Friday!" Laughing I thought over my weekend. I couldn't wait to get home and open my mail. It was a long shot, but I hoped that I'd have something in there from my dad. He had been gone a whole year already, and probably wouldn't be back for the better part of another. It saddened me that he wasn't around anymore, but I knew he had a job to do. That was why I was with my mother and Jean. Of course I would have loved to be with my father, but I knew he was doing what was best for me.

"Me too," Tsuna sighed. Silently he was hoping that maybe this weekend would be different, and nothing would happen. It would never happen though, not with Reborn around. That crazy baby.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" With such a simple question, everyone seemed to become very stiff and standoffish. "Oh, it's one of _those_ weekends is it?"

"Don't think just because you know about these things now that we trust you!" Gokudera narrowed his eyes at me.

It was unusual for them to get very guarded when talking about their 'business' around me. I had only been at this school for around a year, and had only just started talking to them around the middle of this school year. It wasn't very easy for me to make friends at first, but over time I was able to open up to people a bit more and make a few friends. They just happened to be in the same business as my family had.

My father is a world class assassin, and has been employed by different mafias through the years. He even trained me in his ways of an assassin, so I could hold my own if need be.

"Oh but, Baka-dera, that's exactly what it means. If you don't trust me then how are you going to rely on me when things become particularly serious with this situation we're in now with the Varia? Hmmm?

"Just shut up woman, you're bothering the tenth!"

"I think you're the one annoying him, Hayato. You are screaming in his ears after all." I pointed out, smiling at the grimacing Tsuna.

"Oh, I'm sorry boss!" The silver haired bomber began to flip out. "Look what you did!"

"What _I_ did?! You need to start getting your facts straight boy." I giggled. It amused me to see Gokudera flip out the way he did. To be honest, he had always infatuated me.

"Well, have fun with your super secret thing I guess." I laughed again as I waved goodbye, going my separate way.

* * *

It was late Sunday night before I had even begun to make the chocolates. My mother and step-father had insisted that I begin studying for finals, something that I strongly disagreed with, so that's what I had been doing. Pretending to read and study as my 'family' watched over me.

I had to wait until night fell and everyone was in bed before I could sneak into the kitchen. As I reached up to grab a pan, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"What are you doing?" The annoying voice of my half-demon, I mean sister, Silver chided.

"Making chocolate," I swallowed my annoyance and continued with my goal.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because _why_?"

"Go away Silver,"

"Oh, does someone have a crush~" She sang.

"I said go away, brat!"

"So you do, interesting." She giggled in enjoyment. "Is it that silver haired Italian boy? The one that everyone thinks is _so _cool and badass?"

"Do you want me to throw this pan at you?!" I shouted, annoyed.

I tried ignoring her, I really did, but she was just so dang annoying! I wish I still could live with my dad, but unfortunately he was off 'working.' Another year and I'll be out of here, which was the only bright spot in my dim future.

That and Hayato.

"Fine, I'll leave. But if you don't want me to tell Mom and Dad or your precious _Gokudera-kun_ then you better make me some chocolate to make for my boyfriend so I can give them to him." She whined.

"Whatever, just get out!"

After my sister left, I calmed myself down and continued to prepare my chocolate. It was surprisingly difficult, seeing as how I had never made any before. By the time I was done, I didn't think I did too bad.

I picked out a cute little black box and a nice dark red bow. Perfect.

Now I just had to give it to him. That was going to be the hard part of this whole thing. Finally being able to honestly tell him about my feelings, it's going to feel so weird not carrying around that secret anymore.

* * *

I hadn't seen Hayato all day. Even when I had gotten to school earlier than normal to give him his gift, he never came through the gates. Eventually, I just went to class hoping to catch him in the hallways or at lunch. Neither of those things happened.

When the final bell rang, I sat silently in my chair for a few moments before getting up and heading to my locker. It felt like all of the air inside my lungs were trapped and just couldn't get out. It was restricting and my eyes were starting to prick.

No. Aisling, you're bigger than this. Your father didn't raise you to be some kind of sissy baby. Stop this, now.

He's sick, or on a vacation. Perhaps some of his friends from Italy came to visit him. There were multiple different reasons for him not to be at school today. Come to think of it, Tsuna wasn't there either. That was it! He just had some Vongola thing to go and do today; he was the boss' right hand man after all.

Coming to this conclusion made me feel a bit better about everything. Maybe I would just got to Tsuna's house and give Gokudera his chocolates there. Although, you never got much privacy with Reborn around.

I got to the gates of the school before realizing that I had forgotten my English book. I normally wouldn't waste my time with school work, but my mom liked it when I brought my books home. That way she saw that I at least attempted. Sighing, I turned back around and went back to my locker.

By the time I had gotten there the hallway had cleared out and only a few students still remained in the halls.

"You're crowding, Herbivore." A cold, calculated voice barked form somewhere behind me. I tried to brush it off the best I could, my thoughts on other more important things such as my homework for the night. I was brought back to reality, however, when a tonfa smacked into the back of my head, forcing me to realize my mistake. "Detention after school."

Unfortunately for me, I didn't know how to control my mouth at the moment, which caused the next horrible events to transpire.

"I've told you a thousand times that I'm a carnivore! I like meat idiot, vegetarians are stupid." I hissed, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Crap.

"Detention, tonight." And with that he turned and started walking away, but not before my anger got the best of me.

"Tonight?! But tonight's Valentine's Day!"

"Shut up, Herbivore." He rounded the corner with a swish of his coat. I was surprised that I actually got off of the hook for my last comment. The skylark must be in a good mood for some odd reason. I should've kept my mouth closed the first time, now there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to give Hayato his present.

* * *

I sighed in defeat as I finally got out of the prison called detention. It was a cold February night, though what was I expecting? At least it wasn't raining, or even worse, snowing.

There was a dark figure leaning up against the gate ahead of me. At first I thought it was Hibari trying to keep me for an even later detention for something stupid like walking on the grass or whatever. But as I got closer, silver hair caught the moonlight and reflected back at me.

"Hayato? What are you doing here?" I asked. I was glad to see him; I was just a bit surprised was all. He never did anything like this before, so why was he starting now?

"It's getting dark, and I- Tsuna, didn't want you to walk home by yourself." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I narrowed my eyes a bit, even though it sounded like something Tsuna would do, why would he send Gokudera? And even if he did, then why did he come without any reluctance to leaving his Tenth?

"Well you'll have to tell him thank you for me." I smiled. Of course I knew Tsuna hadn't sent him, this was probably just his way of silently apologizing for not coming to school earlier. I guess I would just have to play along in order not to hurt his pride.

"Here," I handed him my poorly wrapped box of chocolates. "They probably taste horrible, so I won't be offended if you throw them away."

"Chocolate?" He blushed. Trying to be his normal 'manly' self, he tried to recover his emotions.

"Just shut up and take it!" I rushed, trying to hide the redness that had settled itself on my own cheeks.

"Well, uh, thanks." He said awkwardly. It was adorable to watch him stutter around like this, but I'm sure I wasn't far off either. We walked together in silence for the longest time before Gokudera stopped,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay still," He whispered, suddenly very close to my face. Instantly my guard went up, I was trained as an assassin so whenever told me to stop moving my thoughts instantly went to stealth mode. I got ready for an attack at any moment. But the thing that happened next, it was something I never would have seen coming even in my wildest dreams.

Hayato kissed me. He _kissed me_, right on the lips.

It was blissful, awkward, sweet, and stiff, but I didn't care I was just enjoying the moment. It was like he was trying to tell me the things that he would never dare say out loud. When he finally pulled away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him protectively.

"Hayato, will you be my valentine?" I giggled up at him,

"What do you think?" He didn't look me in the eyes, instead he opted for something far off into the distance hiding his red face in the shadows.

He may be temperamental, and not know how to control his emotions. He may be extremely territorial, and blow me off for his precious tenth. But he was mine now, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
